


Le diable et les pies

by Nelja



Category: Christian Myth & History, The Bible
Genre: Dark, Folklore, Gen, Temptation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une réécriture de la tentation de Jésus par le Diable au désert. Tragédie, centré sur Lucifer. Prend en compte l'Ancien Testament, le Nouveau, et quelques légendes populaires sur les pies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le diable et les pies

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages cités dans cette histoire - Lucifer, Jésus et Dieu - sont dans le domaine public. Mais ils ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas, et de plus, l'histoire contient des propos qui peuvent sembler blasphématoire. Si lire une histoire où Lucifer apparaît comme un personnage sympathique vous choque, arrêtez tout de suite.
> 
> Cette histoire a été postée sur plusieurs communautés à thème, une sur le thème "châtiment", une sur le thème "trahison". Elle a été postée en alexandrins blancs, mais normalement ça ne se voit pas, sauf si on le cherche.
> 
> La fanfiction est basée sur la scène où le Diable essaie de tenter Jésus au désert, ainsi que sur une légende selon laquelle les pies ont été maudites par Dieu pour avoir eu pitié du Diable après son échec. De plus, elle essaie de recoller l'Ancien Testament (dans lequel Dieu est sévère et jaloux, et dans lequel le Diable est un de ses serviteurs chargé de tenter les humains) avec le Nouveau (dans lequel Jésus est un brin hippie et donne l'amour en vertu principale ; aussi le Diable y est maléfique et révolté contre Dieu)

"Kriik, kriik, n'y va pas !"  
"Ange brillant, n'y va pas !"  
"Pourquoi, pourquoi, et pourquoi donc ?"  
"C'est un dieu, c'est un dieu !"  
"Cela ne marchera jamais !"

Dans l'épineux taillis vivaient des oiseaux blancs. On les nommait les pies, et l'ange Lucifer sur cette compagnie posait ses yeux brûlants.

"Oui, il est Dieu, mais il est homme également ; et au matin du monde, à moi l'accusateur a été confiée la tâche de tester le bien et le mal dans leurs âmes et leurs coeurs."

"Chacun d'entre eux, chacun d'entre eux ?"  
"Kriik, non, non, non."  
"Non, pas tous en personne."  
"Il n'aimera pas ça."

"Je ne tomberai pas comme l'averse aveugle. Celui dont nous parlons, Dieu et enfant de Dieu, a choisi de savoir les faiblesses des hommes. Il n'en verra rien s'il ne me connaît pas."

"Kriik, kriik, n'y va pas !"  
"Ca ne marchera jamais !"

C'était une enfant de pie voletant à grand peine. Elle vint se poser entre les mains de l'ange.

"Mon seigneur Lucifer, y croyez-vous vraiment ? Pouvez-vous réussir ?"

"Il a bien du pouvoir. Aucun homme, jamais, ne put le surpasser. Et si l'imperfection de la nature humaine est le déséquilibre origine du mal, c'est le pouvoir le poids qui les fait basculer."

Il remit doucement dans son nid l'oisillon, qui ne comprenait pas le sens de ses paroles, tant le péché d'Adam leur était étranger.

* * *

"Si tu as faim, pourquoi ne pas changer en pain ces éclats de rocher ?"

"Car l'homme ne vit pas uniquement de pain."

"Paroles vraies et belles ! Il vit d'espoir aussi, et tu fais tes miracles pour le faire pousser dans le coeur des humains. M'en montreras-tu un ? J'en ai vu autrefois jaillir des mains de Dieu. Des tiennes, pas encore.

Jésus regarda l'ange avec un fin sourire.

"S'il doit en être ainsi, je choisirai lequel, et ce ne sera pas ce que tu me demandes. La dureté de ces rochers m'est nécessaire."

"Pourquoi donc ?"

"En premier, elle t'a fait venir."

"Si tu sais qui ne suis, ne tergiversons plus. Je te donne le monde et la vie éternelle. Tu sais que je le peux. Aux hommes je demande leurs services en échange. A toi, que ton accord. Tu sauras d'où ils viennent, et c'est assez pour moi."

"Je ne peux accepter."

"Quelles sont tes raisons ? Tu ferais de ce monde un paradis terrestre. Tu y apporterais la paix et la justice. Ne veux-tu pas cela ?"

"Tes paroles sont douces, mais teintées de mensonge. Si je vis à jamais, je te donne ma mort. Je suis faible et j'y tiens, comme à la vieille épouse adorée, ou haïe, ou les deux à la fois. Je ne te suivrai pas.

"Le royaume des cieux est seul à te suffire ? Tu peux régner ici ; au paradis, jamais. "

"Ce n'est pas que cela."

"C'est que ton divin père a voulu que tu meures en sauvant les humains."

"Ce fut vrai au début. Mais j'ai fait maintenant le choix de les aider, que je suive ses ordres ou doive les trahir, avec son aide ou sans."

"Pourquoi donc ? Leur essence est souillée jusqu'au coeur !"

"Les mêmes mots, là-haut, sont parfois dits pour toi. Ne tremble pas de rage, écoute mes paroles, toi l'ange accusateur. Je connais leurs faiblesses ; je les ai partagées. Pour cela, je les aime. Toi, tu as préféré te détester toi-même. Est-ce ce que tu veux ? Mais tu ne réponds pas..."

"Avec ces idées folles, avec de tels projets, crois-tu encore avoir le soutien de ton père ? Tu parles contre lui. C'est peu, mais c'est bien trop. Si tu sautais soudain au fond de ce ravon, enveerrait-il ses anges afin de te sauver ?

"Je sais que oui."

"Alors montre-le moi."

"Pourquoi ? Ne crois-tu pas mes mots ?"

"Plus difficile alors. Ta réponse suffit. Je ne demanderai ni preuve ni raison cette fois. Et si tu renonçais pour de bon à leur offrir ta mort ? Et si tu acceptais ce que je te propose ? Le ferait-il encore ? Enverrait-il ses anges pour soutenir ton corps par amour paternel ? Ou veut-il seulement une mort plus cruelle et plus lente pour toi, servant ainsi ses plans ?"

"Je ne répondrai pas ; ce ne sera jamais."

"C'est pour cette raison que tu devrais trancher. Quel mal t'infligeront des pensées illusoires ? Juste cette réponse, et je te quitterai."

"Non, pas cet accord-là. Juste cette réponse, et tu me suivras visiter les humains en n'ayant pas le rôle du maître accusateur."

"Je t'en fais la promesse."

"Que fais-tu ?"

Cette voix sonnait comme un tonnerre, et ces yeux étaient flamme.

"Ainsi que le mineur qui va creusant le roc, j'ai voulu mettre à jour l'humain chez votre enfant, et toutes ces faiblesses. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé ; devant vous, je me tais."

"Comment as-tu osé ?"

"Tout ce qui est humain soit éprouver ma loi. Je n'ai pas dépassé les bornes de mon rôle."

"Tu as voulu tenter le Seigneur ton Dieu."

"Oui, et j'ai échoué. Quel triomphe pour vous ! Je suis le seul ici à en être ébranlé."

"Les mots importent peu, tu les distors trop bien ! Par ta vile présence et par tes tromperies, tu as voulu souiller notre essence divine. Mais tu aurais dû mieux connaître tes limites ! Pour ton orgueil sans fin d'avoir tenté ton Dieu comme un simple mortel, je te clame déchu, de ton nom, de tes droits, de ta nature même, jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Et pour avoir tenté de dresser contre moi mon enfant précieux, la sentence s'étend jusque dans le passé. Que nul n'évoque plus le seigneur Lucifer ! Que le diable éveille en chaque être vivant amertume et dégoût. Que toutes les mémoires te proclament le traître au tout début des temps !

Alors l'ange déchu s'éloigna dans les ombres. Sa forme lumineuse était tachée de nuit.

Les pies, seules au monde, avaient vu la sentence. Seules à se rappeler qui il avait été, elles dissimulèrent aux yeux sa déchéance, caressèrent ses mains, éventèrent son front. Leurs plumes se teignirent avec le péché noir et sale. On dit aussi qu'il ne les quitte plus, continue de souiller leurs corps et leurs esprits. Seule entre les oiseaux, la pie sait le péché. Quand elle n'aura plus la moindre plume blanche, alors l'Apocalypse engloutira le monde.

L'enfant pie, gémissant, fuit le regard de Dieu. Mais quand il fut parti, elle vint voler autour des cheveux de Jésus.

"N'allez-vous pas l'aider ?"

"N'est-il pas un démon ? Je ne le connais pas."

* * *

Le jour où le bourreau dut préparer la croix, il vit devant sa porte une tresse d'épines, formant une couronne. Et, faisant cercle autour, des oiseaux d'un blanc pur, au dos taché de noir, qui toutes ricanaient sinistrement.

"Kriik, kriik !"


End file.
